


Best Two for One Deal

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hawkmoth wants out of the terrorizing-citizens gig. But, there isn't really a safe way to hand over the miraculouses while preserving his identity. Unless, he could maybe... bring back the butterfly and the peacock, and get an entirely different miraculous? Ladybug's still working out the kinks.





	Best Two for One Deal

“You win. I'll quit being Hawkmoth.”  
Ever since my wife fell into a coma, I'd wanted nothing more than to get her back. Money, fame, nothing mattered until she was in my arms again. But, it had been years. She had been sitting in that coffin, just collecting dust. There was only one way to save her, and I thought I had steeled myself enough to follow through. But goddamnit, I wasn't going to kill a couple of teenagers for some magic jewelry.  
Nathalie, my assistant, had wanted me to stop for a while. I… I couldn’t bring myself to disappoint her. I couldn't lose her friendship. Audrey Bourgeois’ akumitization was the last straw. If Ladybug hadn't beaten her, Adrien would be dead. Dead. God, this had gone on way too far. It was time to change. It was time to give up the Butterfly Miraculous, as I should have done years ago. The only question is, how the HELL was I going to do that?  
If I gave the miraculous over to Ladybug and Chat Noir, my civilian identity would be revealed, and I’d be jailed. If I just kept the pin, and left it lying around the house, Ladybug and Chat Noir would eventually hunt me down. And really, it would have been a shame to abandon the butterfly miraculous where no one else would ever get it. It deserved to one day have a true owner again. Another thing I needed to get around to doing was taking care of the peacock miraculous as well… I wanted to fix this huge mess. It had gone on for way too long. Poor Nooroo… He never asked for any of this. How could I do the right thing, but not get myself imprisoned? And then, a plan. It was a stupid plan, an idiotic plan, a plan that’d most likely get my ass thrown in jail, but it was all I had. Nathalie could help me, maybe… No, but what if… no, but this-- And after hours, the plan was a little less idiotic.  
I first would approach her, to inform her that Hawkmoth would be no more. She'd be thrilled, of course, she had been trying to convince me to give up this villainous lifestyle for years, now. Even though I had refused, she continued to help me, after all this time. I couldn't have asked for a better assistant. Nathalie has her own office, where she could be found, most of the time. It's funny, that even though I am her boss, I felt… nervous as I knocked on the large mahogany doors. After a moment, they swung open, revealing Nathalie standing behind them. With a neutral frown on her face, as always, she gazed cooly into my eyes. For a moment, I'm ashamed to say, I stammered like she was my boss, and I was about to beg for a raise.  
“So, so, Nathalie,” I began with grace. “I have decided.” Like a fool, I stopped my sentence there. She raised an eyebrow, one of the first displays of emotion I had seen on her stoic face. Why was I nervous? She would be elated, this would fix everything, why am I nervous?  
“Sir?” I had been silent for a moment too long.  
“You win. I'll quit being Hawkmoth.” The corners of her eyes lifted, just a bit. In Nathalie-speak, she was screaming and jumping up and down with joy.  
“I am pleased to see you have come to your senses. But… I’m in the middle of a meeting,” she said. Behind her sat Andre Bourgeois, mayor of Paris. Damn, it was easy to forget that work actually needs to be done around here. Ever since I had begun trying to bring Emilie back, I had thrown myself into my villain work. Now, I was nothing more than the face of the company.  
“Understood. I will leave you to it, then.” She nodded, and the mahogany doors shut again. Now, I had to get on with the plan.  
__________

The outfit and weapon of a miraculous holder responded to the holder's wants and needs. I designed Hawkmoth's suit myself, in the deepest corners of my subconscious. I knew that if I reached out, with enough willpower, I could simply wish any changes I wanted into existence. For example, I was of in need of a way to contact Ladybug and Chat Noir. It wasn’t as if I could waltz up to them in daylight, where I could be easily tackled by either them or the cops wandering the streets. I could contact them through the “Ladyblog”, but the computer I would use could be traced. It seemed as though safe communication was impossible. But, I had seen the Ladybug and her group use their weapons as electronics. When I first became Hawkmoth, my cane was just a cane. After all, I wouldn't be fighting close range, so it didn't particularly need any upgrades. However, the phone idea was one I wish I had a long time ago. I'll give credit where credit is due, those teens had one good idea. Though, they probably just figured they ‘needed’ their devices while transformed… Either way, I could now make use of the upgrade to my cane. With the ability to contact the heroes, I could give up the mask.  
__________

 

Meow Machine: any akumas yet

I Like Turtles: nah, hawkdaddy’s been super quiet, it's weird

Lady Luck: Carapace, do NOT call Hawkmoth that.

Foxy Lady: call him what?

Lady Luck: You know what.

Meow Machine: hawkdaddy

Foxy Lady: hawkdaddy

 

I Like Turtles: hawkdaddy

I Like Turtles: um

Meow Machine: is that????? 

QUEEN BEE <3 <3: Oh my god.

Le Papillon: What. Did you just call me?

Lady Luck: Alright, who found out how to make a second account?

Foxy Lady: is this fr THE hawkdaddy??

Le Papillon: Do not call me that.

Le Papillon: I am here to discuss an alliance.

I Like Turtles: yeah ok this is a prank

Meow Machine: prove ur the REAL hawkdaddy

Lady Luck: Chat do NOT call him that, and of course this isn't Hawkmoth.

 

Le Papillon: I will now speak to you through video.

__________

There had been a strange lack of akumas lately. It had been maybe weeks, maybe a month, since the last one. Patrol was meaningless. Still, it was a good precaution. It was Friday though, and the miraculous group didn't feel like there was much point. Instead of a usual patrol, each superhero was assigned a location where an akuma was likely to occur. Ladybug had the Eiffel tower, and was waiting patiently, legs dangling over the edge of where she sat. Okay, maybe she wasn't waiting all that patiently. It had been hours, and it was SO DULL. So, who could blame her for texting the other superheroes while she waited? But, with the sudden arrival of whoever ‘Le Papillon’ was (Why someone would pretend to be Hawkmoth was beyond her), Ladybug was exasperated. Chat had probably figured out some way to text from two account at once, or maybe Rena Rouge had an illusion text on the group chat at the same time. Who knows, who cares. But, after that…

 

Definitely wasn't Rena Rouge. The screen on Ladybug's yo-yo showed a middle aged man, a silver mask covering a good portion of his face. His eyes were silver, too, and underneath his jaw, about the height of his breastbone, was the butterfly miraculous. Ladybug lifted her arm, prepared to chuck her yo-yo off the Eiffel tower because OH MY GOD THAT'S HAWKMOTH WHAT WHY WHAT HE WHAT????? Then, her brain continued to function and… 

Le Papillon: I am here to discuss an alliance.

An alliance. Definitely a trap. Ladybug scrunched her nose as she considered all the possible pros and cons of changing her name and moving to England, when Hawkmoth spoke. The yo-yo she clutched in her hand blared his words.  
“As I said, I am here to--” The audio cut out, as his mouth continued to move on the screen.

__________

 

I Like Turtles: dude you muted yourself

Le Papillon: Excuse me?

I Like Turtles: you turned the sound off we cant hear you

 

hawkdaddy: Thank you for informing me. I have fixed the issue.

Foxy Lady: no, u didnt

QUEEN BEE <3 <3: Oh my GOD JUST TEXT IT

Meow Machine: ^

hawkdaddy: If you insist. I am here to discuss an alliance. I no longer wish to be a villain. However, I am unable to return the miraculous without giving away my identity. I will now become a ‘hero’ and protect Paris with the rest of you. Have a good day.

Lady Luck: What?

hawkdaddy: Who changed my name? Do not call me that.

Lady Luck: You can't just???

Meow Machine: team miraculous is up to six!

Foxy Lady: this isn't happening

I Like Turtles: you know what dudes? this is enough for today im going home

__________

“Mission, success,” I said to myself, alone in my secret base. I was now on the side of the ‘good guys’, I could continue with my life. I have to admit, it had been a while since I had been an active member of my own life. I gave up being Gabriel Agreste when my wife first became unresponsive. After that, nothing else besides getting her back mattered. After that, Gabriel Agreste was no more. After that, I was Hawkmoth.  
Now, I have to struggle to remember who ‘Gabriel Agreste’ was. A fashion designer, of course. A father, a widow. It was a shock to me, realizing the tabloids knew more about ‘me’ than I did. It took quite a few searches on the internet, but I came to the conclusion that I used to be happy.

__________

I wasn't done joining the side of the heroes, of course, they haven't even accepted my offer, (though they will in due time) so I assumed there would be questions asked after I had informed them I would be a part of their side from now on. And of course, I was correct.  
“Hawkmoth,” Ladybug began, her voice coming from my cane. I lifted it in front of me, it being parallel to the floor of my butterfly room. There was a compartment, in my cane, which allowed a flat screen to slide out. The screen was much too large to fit inside of the cane. The magic of the miraculous truly astounds me. On that screen, that should have in no way been able to come out of my cane, was Ladybug's face.  
“Greetings, Ladybug,” I responded. When I opened the screen, video chat automatically turned on. I could only assume that she could see me as well. “You must be wondering why I have decided to join up with the five of you.”  
She squinted. “Hawkmoth, you're still on mute.”  
“I am not sure of what you mean by that,” I continued. “I wish to join up with you for reasons known only to me, though I swear they are not malicious.”  
“Hawkmoth, I can't hear you, you have to unmute yourself,” she said. I fiddled with the screen on the cane.  
“Has it been fixed?” I asked. She tilted her head, still squinting.  
“Been… fixed… Why are you speaking English?” So far, this was not going well.  
“I am not currently speaking English, though I do speak it.”  
“Uhhm, currently… uh, if you mean that you aren't speaking English right now, you are, maybe you clicked the wrong setting?” Again, I messed with the controls on my cane.  
“I believe this is satisfactory?” I questioned.  
“Oh my god, you sound so old,” she said. “Because of your miraculous, I can't really tell how old you are but, are you absolutely sure you want to be doing hero work at your age?”  
“I will be fine,” I stated drily. “As I said earlier, from now on I will be joining your team of five.”  
“That, or you could go to prison? Why do you even want to be a hero, if you were the sort to be worried about morals, you wouldn't have tried to… do whatever it is that you want to do.”  
“My reasons are my own,” I said stiffly. “I either join your team, or the butterfly miraculous is lost to all. Wasn't there some saying about keeping your friends close, and enemies closer?”  
“I guess this would be the best way to keep an eye on you… On one condition.”  
“Yes?”  
“The superhero work you do will be limited to helping your peers cross streets. It's a bad idea to risk you throwing out your back.”  
I sighed. “I agree to this deal.”  
“Great! But, in the eyes of the public, this deal might not be so popular. Most likely, if we were to publically side with you…”  
“Right,” I sighed.  
“I will talk to… my superior about it, and I’ll call you later and see what he says. Until then, I guess, you can access the group chat? Don't exactly know how you got into there, but whatever.”  
“Understood. I will speak to you then.” And then, the deal was made.

__________

“Master Fu?” Marinette said, knocking on the door. Marinette had decided to go alone. Chat Noir's identity was still unknown to her, and hopefully, her identity was as much of a mystery. If Chat Noir, the only other miraculous user who knew of Master Fu, were to go with her, Marinette would have to be Ladybug. And this would mean Ladybug and Chat Noir would be waltzing into some random building which should generally be a normal massage parlor in the eyes of the public. And so, Marinette had to go alone.  
It was Wednesday, just a few days after Hawkmoth had appeared in the group chat. Marinette chose to wait until Wednesday, because she visited Master Fu that day every week. Ever since he had given up the turtle miraculous, and Nino became Carapace full time, Master Fu had been alone. Of course, he had the occasional customer who needed a massage, but Marinette thought that would be super lonely. She couldn't imagine having to give up Tikki and live without her. It must be pretty bad for Wayzz, too, but at least he had Nino now. These Wednesdays were always a good chance to learn more about the miraculouses, get advice, or maybe just have a person to sit and drink tea with. Tikki was excited to go when Marinette first brought up the idea. For the third time this month, she stood, knocking on the door to Master Fu's massage parlor.  
“Marinette, welcome back,” Fu said, opening the door. “I've got the water boiling already.” He stepped back, holding the door open. Marinette walked inside. This place was only second to her own room when it came to where she was most comfortable. At first, it had been a little weird, because she didn't really know Fu. Now, though, after a few years, Master Fu would always be her favorite teacher.  
“Master, I wanted to ask something.” Fu nodded as he sat down on the floor. Marinette sat down, too. “I found someone who may be a useful miraculous holder. He already knows about the miraculouses, but I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to just start handing out new miraculouses when we might not need them.”  
“And you want to know what you should do?” Marinette nodded. “I'm afraid I can't decide for you, then. You are the leader of the miraculouses, and it is your decision on who gets a miraculous, and when.”  
“But master, this is kind of… different. The person who would get the miraculous… already has one.” Master Fu stroked his beard in thought.  
“Someone who already has a miraculous… Was it the owl, the wolf, or the fish miraculous?”  
“What? No, it's Hawkmoth,” Marinette said in confusion. “There's other miraculouses? I thought there was just the active 6 now, the peacock, and then the other 12… There's another?”  
“Yes, yes, hundreds, did you say Hawkmoth?”  
“HUNDREDS?? Where are they? There's more missing? Are there more guardians? Are there other heroes?” Marinette stood up, and started pacing around the room.  
“Marinette, be still. Yes, there are many miraculouses, and 4 are lost. This is of no relevance, Hawkmoth wants another miraculous? He already has the butterfly, and if my assumptions are correct he has the peacock as well. What could be gained by giving him another?”  
“Well… a few days ago, Hawkmoth messaged the group chat we all use. He sort of just, said he would be a part of the group from now on. Later, I called him, and I told him maybe. If he were to be a hero with the butterfly miraculous, the media wouldn't trust any of us anymore.”  
“Have you considered leading him into the public, with the police waiting? That may be the safest option.”  
“I'm sorry, Master, but I can't lie, not to anyone.”  
“I suppose… if he returns the two miraculous, and we confirm that they are the correct miraculous, with 5 capable miraculous holders as guards… Then he could have a new miraculous and act as a hero. He will have to exchange the miraculouses here, at my massage parlor, so that we can all keep an eye on him. If he has a miraculous he isn't used to, he wouldn't be able to do much if he tried.”  
“Does Friday work for you? We have school off early that day, with spring break starting and all.”  
“Friday is good, at least after 12 pm. Now, what kind of tea do you want?”

__________

 

Lady Luck: Are all of you free on Friday, 3 pm?

Foxy Lady: yea why

meow machine: yup

Lady Luck: We all need to meet up at the Eiffel tower, then. You all are going to be meeting the guardian.

meow machine: master fu?

Lady Luck: Chat what other guardian is there?

hawkdaddy: So I will be receiving another miraculous?

I Like Turtles: excuse me WHAT

Foxy Lady: ??????????????????

Lady Luck: Yes, but only if you bring back the butterfly and the peacock.

QUEEN BEE <3 <3: I'm back, what's going on?

QUEEN BEE <3 <3: Oh

QUEEN BEE <3 <3: I'm free on Friday

meow machine: same but hawkdaddy's getting a new miraculous what????

hawkdaddy: Do not call me that.

 

Senior Citizen: This is not better. How do I change my name.

meow machine: guess he cant be hawkdaddy anymore if he isnt hawkmoth

meow machine: what miraculous is he getting i need to think of puns

Foxy Lady: wait there's other miraculouses

Lady Luck: Shit. Uh. See you all on Friday, Eiffel tower, 3 pm.


End file.
